Will of Fire
by akspick
Summary: I've never seen a Team 7 raised by Kakashi story before. So I wrote one. The village is destroyed Kakshi saves team 7 and raises them. No pairings. AU
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto if i did that sniveling emo bastard Sasuke would never have left

* * *

><p>A fourteen year old Kakashi barely had time to even register the cries of the newborn babe in his arms as he sprang across the battlefield of the kyubbi. Wreckage tumbling around him, as shinobi flew past no longer fighting the kyubbi but a masked sharingn user, hell bent on destroying the village. Kakashi hardly cared about any of this. His sensei was gone, he felt so dead inside, so numb in shock, his mind not even beginning to compute what had just happened. But he had to carry out his sensei's last wish, no matter what happened. He had to protect his sensei's child, he had vowed it as the child was placed in his arms, and his sensei's slowly fading eyes had pleaded with him.<p>

With an extra burst of speed Kakashi propelled himself and his precious cargo forward away from a falling building, dodging it quite effectively. To his horror he watched, just as he threw himself clear, another girl no older then himself did not. She curled in around herself protecting something clutched to her chest, as lose rubble from the edges of the wreckage pinged her body. Remembering the other duty his sensei had imparted to him, he ran back to try and save his comrade.

He saw it was pointless as soon as he reached down, her head was caved in like a watermelon splattering red and pink all over the dusty cement, and the precious bundle she had worked so hard to protect. Finally, Kakashi snapped out of the sort of trance he was in. Hearing its cries as well as those of his own blonde haired charge, he scooped the little baby who's hair was stained a bright pink by the gore into his arms. With a renewed sense of urgency Kakashi took off even faster then before heading towards the Uchiha compound. He could see no dust rising from it and so took off for it like a bat out of hell.

Once he arrived he could see he was sadly mistaken. It had already been a battle ground. With all the adults gone to fight the Kyubbi it was the children who had fought and it was the children's blood that flowed within the streets. Memories filled Kakashi's head, memories of Obito replicated fifty times over in this city within a city. He wanted to take to the nearest roofs and flee, from this horrible sight, but he could not, not unless he wanted to risk injuring the two bundles in his arms. So he kept to as fast a civilian run as possible, but with the smoothness of a ninja. Finally he came upon the exit out into the training grounds at the back, passing by the big house as he did.

Suddenley Kakashi turned and ran back for the second time that day. He had seen a hand move from the big porch's house.

"Please" the boy under the rafters begged, blood dripping from his outstretched trembling hand. "Please take me little brother. I have failed him. Please protect him as I could not." His eyes spun red taking in Kakashi's jounin vest, as he motioned to the hair so black it was almost blue, peeking from the sling across his front.

"You did not fail him" Kakashi whispered dead serious, as he did as he was bid. Settling the sling across his back and the two other children on the porch. "You gave your life for him, that is more than can be asked from any brother." Slowly he lowered the boy to the ground. "You are perfect in everyway" he promised the dyeing boy taking up the children in each arm again.

"His name is" taking in a labored breath "Sauske". The last word rattled with the boy's last breath, and the blazing red eyes closed. Stillness reigned once again, even the children were quite.

With the muted noise of the raging battle behind them, Kakashi fled into the trees carrying with him the will of fire.

* * *

><p>Four years later an Eighteen year old Kakashi walked through tall summer grass late in the evening. Humming to himself as he always did, his hands in his pockets.<p>

Three children waited. They were dirty and a bit unkempt, but in a good way, like kids who had played hard outside all day. The tallest and clearly the eldest of them sat on a fence post cross legged. His dark hair ruffled by the gentle breeze, his head in hands he stared off into the distance, a small smile on his face. An extremely thoughtful four year old. Below him trying his best not to look tired, and failing as a huge yawn flew to his lips was a little tow haired child. Catching him in the act as she ran past trying to catch a bug, a little pink haired girl scolded him, like she was years instead of only a few months older.

"Naru-chan, You are tired. I knew it! I knew it! We should have left you at home! Dad would be happier if you took a nap then if you insisted on being foolish!" Sakura huffed putting on airs, the sophisticated words sounding ridiculous in her squeaky voice. Then the hyper active girl's head snapped up like a bloodhound on the scent, pausing mid twirl.

"Sauske?" she questioned hopefully

The little black eyed black haired boy nodded softly, and then in a flash the three were off, bounding down the hill.

"Im going to win this time Sakura-chan." Sauske called out with a gleeful determination. Neck and neck with his sister, they sped through the grass.

"No way!" She yelled, "I won last-" she was cut off as Naruto shoved them both out of the way. Cackling evilly as he sabotaged his siblings, he turned left jumped a fence and threw himself off the hill behind it.

"Yahhhhhhh, Tou-san" Naruto cried flying through the air and landing in Kakashi's arms. "Your home. You'll never believed what happened, I-" Naruto continued babbling incomprehensibly, telling Kakashi about his week. The other two children soon caught up to them, bounding up just as enthusiastically. Sakura talking faster then Naruto if that were possible, telling her Dad all about what she and her invisible friend, also named Sakura had done. Sauske much calmer, but with much more pride in his voice, as he told his father about his own accomplishments.

The strange family walked home under the setting sun. Naruto slowly falling asleep on his father's back. The rough weave of his father's vest making marks on his whiskered face. Sakura bounded on ahead, still talking a mile a minute. Sauske sulked quietly behind. Sakura had tattled on him, and the pout settled quiet nicely into his face. Still he kept one hand in his father's, as did Sakura pulling them forward. Slowly, tiny legs pumping fast to keep up with long ones, they made their way up the hill. As the stars began to twinkle into existence overhead, behind them emerged a great bowled valley covered in summer grass. The grass swept all the way over strangely shaped hills, steel beams occasionally poking out like the ribs of some huge skeleton, until it hit the great granite cliff of the mountain. On the mountain sat four faces, etched in stone sat watching as one candle of the will of fire greeted their father, protector and savior and made their way home.

* * *

><p>It had been beyond difficult the first few weeks, Kakashi remembered, now 21 as he watched the three eight year olds run down into the valley, with ninja quickness they hadn't possessed four years ago. They had barely survived those first few weeks, he hadn't known what to do at all. One infant is hard three is nearly impossible, especially when you're trying to survive in the wilderness, avoiding foreign ninja coming to pick up bloodlines for themselves, bandits, and other scavengers. But slowly people had learned to avoid the place, it was protected still by some remnants, and the aura was enough to keep most people away.<p>

He wondered about his children sometimes, if he was doing the right thing, raising them this way. There was no difference to them between normal things and ninja things. They had simply seen their father do things and done them as other children learned how to walk and speak. All the other adults they came into contact with were the same, they didn't know any better. Still Kakashi wondered if they shouldn't have just moved to some small civilian town somewhere. No he told himself, they're safe here, and happy. Things were improving too, looking up. Slowly their network was growing, as Konaha came back together.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sauske made their way across the ruins of their former home, playing a deadly game of hide and seek. The rules were complex and known only to them, but it involved Kunai, the body flicker technique, and various bases around the ruins of Konaha.

"Hey, if it isn't Kakashi's brats." A loud voice called out to them. Instantly they all disappeared.

"He snuck up on us again" Sakura sighs, tucked on her stomach between Naruto and Sasuke. Her long pink hair was hidden in a kerchief, and in her little hand was clutched a Kunai.

"I wish he didn't," Sasuke griped. "I was winning"

"No you weren't" hissed Sakura, "I was, your just complaining cause he scared you."

"Hey Jiraya-san over here", their little brother popped up out of the grass, and waved. Once again derailing them as was his habit. His siblings tackled him but it was already too late. By the time Jiraya found them they were a mass of loud arguing limbs. As he pulled apart the grass, they all instantly sprang up, to face him, hands clasped behind their backs. The proper at rest position for superiors.

"Dad's gonna be so glad you're here." Naruto chirped.

"Yah he needs new reading material" Sakura responded, equally as happy.

"No he doesn't Forehead, he needs better reading material" Sasuke huffed.

"Yeah and you need a knuckle sandwich, Pasty" Sakura growled back.

"Enough, you two, spare me your bickering for two seconds. Now tell me Naruto how goes training the Kyubbi." The sannin asked as he steered them up the hill, towards lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto, If I did the characters would wear way more kick ass outfits

* * *

><p>"Ahhh Kakashi's Brats" a voice hissed.<p>

Naruto now tweleve rolled his eyes, they didn't mind when Ero-sennin used the name, but some how everyone else had picked it up. When their enemies used it, it was unbearable.

The Three of them stood, all in plain clothes of greys and blacks. Sasuke looked bored. Sakura growled, she was not a brat, and certainly not her father's, she was a proper young lady. Naruto just twirled a kunai around his finger, and glancing at his brother and sister shrugged.

"Go for it." He directed at Sakura

"Don't mind if I do." She hissed, and launched herself forward. The battle was over in seconds. Sakura landed pivoting on one foot, once more at her brothers' sides. The three of them stood shoulder to shoulder surveying the crowd spread out before them. They were quite an intimidating sight, short they might be. The absence of fear in their eyes, the way they were calm as if on an everyday errand such as buying milk.

"Why did Dad want us to enter these exam thingies exactly?" Naruto asked.

"To prove how strong our village will be once it's totally rebuilt." Sasuke answered, unsheathing his katana.

"Right" said Sakura, and then raising her voice to the rest of the crowd, "So can we get started?"

Although they were unaware Sakura had unwittingly sealed her own fate. The rumor of 'Kakashi's Brats' was already spreading. Although some didn't even know who Kakashi was, the name was stuck. Later in the biggest battle of their lives, long after their father was dead, and they had far surpassed him, the ten tailed golden dragon would pause in his fight as they appeared before him and hiss out in a puff of smoke that made the ground tremble, "Ahh, Kakashi's Brats." Before he attacked.

* * *

><p>Naruto stood by himself in the final of the one on one competition.<p>

"You again?" Naruto asked smiling quietly, at his opponent. He was an imp, rocking back and forth on his heels, short and lithe.

Across from him Gaara growled, "Mother wants your blood"

"Really you call yours mother? That's kinda sick you know?" and then Naruto was gone in a flash of yellow light. Gaara's eyes barely had time to widen, before he heard Naruto's voice in his ear.

"Thou I do call mine Fuzzball, that's just as weird." The sand reached up to grab him in its vice like grip but he was already gone.

"Oh that's good!" Naruto's cheerful voice chirped from the ceiling, "Your sand can't see me coming."

Above him Sakura gripped her bandaged hand in Sasuke's. When fighting together the three of them had no fear, but Naruto was still their little brother. Never mind that despite being the littlest, he had always surpassed them. They had to protect him, they had to! Sakura's heart clenched in fear, their little brother…

"What does he think he's doing" Sakura hissed.

"Stupid little idiot, he's trying to fix him. Stupid little soft hearted…" Sasuke's voice petered off, as he mumbled under his breath about how their little brother was too kind for his own good, they were ninja for Christ sake. All the while his eyes red, trying to keep track of the yellow flashes.

"Do you see them" said Naruto pointing up to his two ashen faced siblings, as he cut Gaara's arm. Gaara stared at in shock, as the sand began to swirl.

"What is this." Gaara almost sobbed, never having felt pain before the slightest bit of it was unbearable, then his face hardened, "YOU ARE DEAD! You cut me, Mother and I will KILL YOU!"

"You didn't answer my question, dumb ass!" Naruto laughed spinning over Gaara's head. "Do You See Them!" he yelled again pointing once again at the stands, at faces that were if possible now even more drained of color. "If you want to kill me and validate your existence with others pain, then kill them!" suddenly deadly serious.

Gaara obliged with a smile, as slowly the sand began to form into a huge arm that went lightening fast towards Sakura and Sasuke, and then just as fast it was stopped. Gaara let out a blood curdling scream, as red chakra held his sand arm in place rather casually.

"You see," commented Naruto casually, "I don't fight so others can feel my pain, to prove I'm the strongest. I fight to protect them. My strength comes from them. I love my brother and sister with all I have. They validate my existence." Slowly he began to push back the sand. "You are my brother Gaara, what lives in you lives in me, but look how strong I am from happiness. Look at your brother and sister. They could love you. They could, they want to. Give them something Gaara, don't just take." With each word Naruto spoke the sand slowly lowered. "See even 'mother'" Naruto spoke with disgust in his voice "recognizes fuzzbutt as a brother. It won't hurt one of its own. Gaara we are the same, but yet you are unhappy. Look what I have you can have too. Don't take, ask." The two boys stood in a sea of sand, Naruto smiling his same quiet smile. Then almost as an after thought, and so quietly that only the two of them could hear, Naruto leaned forward and clasping Gaara's shoulder whispered in his ear "When you have other people Gaara, you don't have to listen to the voices any more. You won't be alone."

Naruto heard Gaara's gasp, and then with a small pleasant laugh, raised his hand. "I forfeit"

"Good!" screamed a voice from the stands, "cause you are in so-" Sakura was cut off by Sasuke, "Oh he's not in trouble, for gambling our lives"

"I'm not?" said Naruto smiling nervously.

"No" said Sasuke with a smile to match Naruto's "Your Dead." Suddenly Naruto didn't like the smile anymore.

* * *

><p>The three of them approached home several days later, each clothed in a green flak jacket. Naruto was cheerfully recounting the food he had eaten in Suna, in loving detail. Having once again escaped death at his brother's hands. Sasuke was quiet, hands in his pockets, absently nodding his head, as if indulging his younger brother. Sakura was starting to get annoyed, her fingers ever so slowly drifting towards her weapons pouch.<p>

Suddenly the two boys were on top of Sakura. Naruto sitting on her legs, Sasuke on her back, twisting the hand that had been reaching for her kunai holder behind her back.

"Boys be nice to your sister" a voice called out from above.

"Dad!" three voices called out in unison, and just as suddenly as the boys had pinned her Sakura got the jump on them. Dumping them on the ground she sprang into her father's arms. Kakashi gave an exaggerated sigh, muffled by his mask.

"Just when it was starting to get quiet around here." The rest of his breath was nocked out of him as his two sons added to the hug. Getting his breath back Kakashi continued on a more serious note. "I am proud of you guys. Congratulations on being the first leaf chunnin in more than a generation. Speaking of which wait until you guys see the village."

They emerged over the next hill and Kakashi was rewarded with the three gasps of admiration. While they were gone the tent village housing the remainder of the clans had been replaced by low wooden houses, done in the traditional style. Kakashi sighed it was nothing like the crazy soaring buildings, that looked like the work of a deranged two year old, covering the whole valley as it had been when he was twelve, but it was still something. A permanent place, no longer was the village hidden in the leaves a group of travelling families who met every few months but an actual place with the backing of the fire country leader. And now they had three official chunnin to prove it.

The three siblings looked around in awe as they wandered through 'the village' astound that they had a home. They had lived their whole lives in a small cabin hidden away in the hills, and suddenly they had a town. Soon their awe disappeared as they spotted friends, and dispersed to find those they hadn't seen in months.

* * *

><p>Midnight found Sakura sitting on the Hokage monument; legs crossed under, head in hand. Her eyes watched the campfires like little fireflies so far bellow her, her brilliant mind whirling a million miles a minute. Kakashi watched the worry on her face with worry of his own.<p>

"What are you doing Kura-Hime? Your brothers are asleep." Kakashi asked quietly, revealing himself, and using a name only he was allowed to use, and only in very dire circumstances.

"Just thinking Tou-san" Sakura answered just as quietly as Kakashi sat down beside what was for all intents and purposes his awkward middle child. So deep in her thoughts she didn't even protest being called princess.

Kakashi didn't say anything just waited. Gazing up at the huge star filled night above.

"I'm worried Tou-san. About-" she motioned with her hand bellow. "Are you sure exposing us, your trump card, at the exams so early, or even the new village's existence at all was smart? What about the rogue Uchiha? How do we know he won't come back to finish the job? What about the other-" Kakashi abruptly cut through her increasingly frantic speech with a raised fist. Her teeth clanked together noticeably, as she responded automatically to the military symbol.

"Hime calm down. Some of these things are undoubtedly a problem, but you blithering isn't going to help. You are smart hime, very smart." Kakashi said, pausing to ruffle her long hair. A year ago she had refused to cut it, and began to wrinkle her nose at boyish antic she had previously joined in with glee. Kakashi was both overjoyed she had realized she was a girl, and panicked because he had no idea what to do with one.

"In the days that come, I as the next Hokage am going to need that brain of yours, but right now I need you calm and rationale, and ready to help with the here and now. I do want you to think of these things, they are important, but write them all down, look at them logically, don't let them overwhelm you. Understand Sakura?"

Sakura slowly nodded and looked back down at the small glowing village below. "Tou-san, Do you think they would have been proud of us?" her voice barely audible.

"Oh Sakura, I know they would have been."


	3. Chapter 3

Chp 3

He was not pleased with them, oh not at all. His three children were sleeping through the heat of the summer day when they were supposed to be training. Kakashi's one eyed trailed over the three of them. Naruto with his hands thrown behind his head and leaning against the tree. Sasuke with his head leaned against Naruto's ankles, mouth open, eyes closed. Sakura far above in the tree, leg dangling over a branch, a little hitch to her breath every so often.

Kakashi approached on the war path, delivering a vicious kick to Naruto's side, no doubt in his mind that Naruto was the ringleader of this little break. However before the foot could connect he found Naruto's hand pulling it out from under him, Sakura falling on his head, and Sasuke tackling him around his waist pinning him to the tree. Kakashi froze, Sakura's kunai against his neck. He heard Sasuke's voice muffled against his shirt asking if he conceded. His only answer was to slam his head back away from the Kunai into Sakura's chin, while at the same time drawing his knees into his chest flinging Naruto away, and flipping his own body around and pinning Sasuke to the tree. To his right, the now unconscious Sakura slid to the forest floor, blood dripping down her face. Naruto back against a tree far across the clearing dazed.

"No" he answered Sasuke's, whose face was being ground into the bark, earlier question, and stepping away, went to tend to Sakura's wounds.

In a moment all were sitting on the ground in front of him.

"That was awesome Tou-san!" Naruto cried, driving a fist into the dirt to emphasis his point. "We almost had you that time!"

"Yes you did. It was an excellent pincer attack, you had your breathing patterns down perfectly. You caught me completely by surprise. If you had been going for the kill point, I most certainly would be dead by now."

Kakashi was met by three grins at this statement.

"So let that be a lesson to you, never do things halfway."

It was Sakura who spoke up next, "Does that mean you want us to kill you next time Tou-san?" All three faces had an honest question on it. They considered an order to kill their own father well within reason.

"No, no more intent to kill when we spar. I am proud of you three, if we do that now, you might actually kill me." Kakashi's grin was as wide as theirs. Imagine, three twelve year olds able to together kill a Hokage. "I meant that if the three of you had bound me right away instead of leaving it in that tenuous position of brute strength you might have had me that time."

"We will next time Tou-san. I promise." Sasuke spoke, and though his promises were much quieter than Naruto's exuberant vows, they were just as serious.

"That, however, was not what I came here to discuss." Kakashi spoke much more seriously, making eye contact with each of their now serious faces before he continued.

"In a week from now there is going to be an unprecedented gathering. Things have been coming to a head for some time now. The disappearances, Rain villages interesting politics, and finally with some final information you three brought from the chunnin exams it has all become clear."

Sakura's face lit up and she cut in "I see it! Tou-san I get it now, it has to do with the rogue Uchiha, it's him that's behind this and that thing with the tailed demons and-"

"Yes Sakura" Kakashi commented smiling at her, "and that's why your coming with me to the Kage summit. I need your brain."

"The What!" Naruto broke in.

"The Kage summit. I did say it was unprecedented didn't I?" Kakashi continued, amused once again at Naruto's antics. "Sakura's coming with me because I need her brain, you two are to stay here and guard the village, understand?"

Kakashi registered the three nods before continuing, "The village is at a very fragile stage right now, and you two must always be vigilant. The rogue Uchiha although he has greater designs now still holds a grudge against this village, and he may use my absence to capitalize on that. Naruto I need you in charge of village security. Sasuke work with Jiraya-sama, I want nothing floating across this country word or person to escape your notice. Use seals to contact me or Sakura if something is beyond your wisdom. I don't want a single ounce of pride to enter in the equation, but neither do I want you calling me every ten minutes, I trust your judgment and you skills. However remember Sakura will be gone, remember to compensate for that. You three have never fought apart before. Can I trust you with this, not only as my children but as my most valued soldiers?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama" three voices chimed back at him.

"Good then let us go prepare." And he stood and walked away; the three of them following him in perfect formation, determination in every step.


End file.
